Love is Delicious
by kawaiihebichan
Summary: Just something I thought up while playing KH. WARNING BL GoofyxSora Oneshot .


Sora ran across the beach. Goofy was sitting there waiting for him, looking rather impatient. "What is it, Goofy?" Sora asked with the upmost concern.

The moon swung low over the cool sands of Destiny Island. The beach was deserted, save for Sora and his dear friend Goofy. Their hands were almost touching. "Well gorsh, Sora, I thought you knew when I called you out here," Goofy said playfully.

Sora suddenly remembered and blushed. "Goofy," Sora said, his voice coming out as a low, husky whisper, "It's a great night tonight, yeah?"

Goofy grinned that signature grin of his, opened his wide mouth, and laughed heartily. "Shor is, So-ra!"

The tide whipped the beach as the two sat there gazing into eachother's eyes. Sora blushed and looked away toward the water, the moonlight reflecting off his icy blue eyes. "Well shucks, what's wrong kiddo?" Goofy asked, placing a hand on Sora's shoulder.

Sora just smiled, turned his head, and stared out into the endless sea. The waves buffeted the shore, but the whole scene was so...peaceful. Goofy followed his gaze, glanced down, and weighed his options; rejection vs love. He slowly slid his hand along the sand, closer to Sora's.

Sora blushed and pulled his hand away. "B-but Goofy, what about Kairi?" He didn't even notice, his hair moving in slow, steady waves with the motion of the wind. Goofy continued to inch forward, until he touched Sora's thin hand. He was so close now.

Goofy looked the other way, bit the bullet, and curled his fingers around Sora's hand, nesting them deep in his palm. Sora squeezed back. He knew it was wrong but it felt so right. Feeling the warmth of Goofy's palm, Sora suddenly didn't care what Kairi, or even that smug Mickey, would think. Sora smiled, he wanted to do this and he knew it from the bottom of his heart.

Goofy, surprised at the sudden returned squeeze, almost let out a yelp, but managed to keep his composure. He still didn't look to meet Sora's gaze, but continued staring off into space. A silly smile slowly crept its way across his face. Goofy's stomach growled, interrupting the romantic moment. "Gorsh," he said with a laugh.

Sora giggled too, cupping his mouth with one hand. "Goofy, did you eat anything today?"

"Naw, I knew you'd come so I wanted to wait for you." Goofy said. His eyes were like ebony pools which bore into Sora's heart. Sora placed his hand gingerly on Goofy's snout. Goofy jumped slightly out of excitement.

"Wow, it feels so..." Sora couldn't finish his sentence because he began to chortle softly. Goofy's cheeks turned red, and he wasn't sure how to react to the touch.

"Gorsh, is something wrong?" Goofy asked, genuinely concerned. Why else would Sora laugh when touching his nose?

"I love you, Goofy," Sora said calmly with a warm smile.

Goofy's heart leapt into this throat and was, in fact, so taken aback at the awkward stance he'd found himself in when Sora was caressing his snout. It was too unsteady, and he fell forward with an awkward lurch. At the same time, Sora's hand, still on his snout, was forced from its position and dropped firmly into Goofy's newly opened mouth.

They were both surprised, and blushed as they looked away from each other. Sora pulled his hand out of Goofy's mouth. It was covered up to the elbow in slobber that they both couldn't help but laugh. "This is so sudden," Sora chuckled.

"Heh, sorry about that. Do you want to take it slowly this time?" Goofy said coyly.

"Yeah," Sora said with a flirty grin.

They moved away from each other and Goofy kneeled down. Sora crouched and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

"Ready?" Goofy asked.

"Ready." Sora replied.

Goofy opened his mouth as wide as it could go. Sora climbed in with some difficulty. Goofy was a lot larger than Sora, but it was still all he could do to stretch his mouth wide enough. Sora planted a sweet kiss on Goofy's nose before he ducked his head in. Goofy closed his mouth and swallowed.

"I love you, too," Goofy said after he let out a belch. He patted his now large stomach.

He wasn't hungry anymore because love is delicious.


End file.
